Gale and the Games
by savvysavvs12
Summary: what happens when Gale and Katniss go into the arena together? the Capitol throws VERY SUPRISING twists in their way that is very funny check it out and you will NOT be sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Gale's Games

Katniss's pov

Gale, and I went to the reaping together, but I couldn't sit next to my sister Prim, or my mom, if Prim went into the games I couldn't bear it. So as we made our way into the podium, with everyone else from District 12. The girl, Effie Trinket, was spinning the wheel with the names of people who would into the Games. Gale took my hand and whispered "you have to promise me if I go you have to take care of my family ok?"

"Ditto." Effie read the first name...

"Katniss Everdeen!" Gale looked at me with a not perfect, but good enough smile. I took enough courage to accept it and turn to walk down to the podium. I scanned for Prim and my mother. Both of them hands in their faces, sobbing. I wish they would lift up their heads so I could see them once more. I looked back at Effie.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Gale ran down the steps to join me. He took my hand again and said,

"We will figure out something, just hang in there with me ok?"

"What about our families?" I tried to whisper as silently as Effie Trinket announced,

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" While Gale and I trained, we decided to team up. And see what happens at the end. I would kill myself before I kill Gale. Too many people like him more than me. Including girls at school. It would just break their little brat hearts if Gale died. That motivated me to tell Gale something. From my room, I creeped into his, lightly knocked, and entered. Sat by him on his bed and tapped his nose.

"Hey, if it comes down to both of us left in the Games, I will kill myself, but when I do, you cannot date any of those snooty girl at school. Ok?

"Wouldn't dream of it." after that he started making kissy noises saying "I love you snooty girl."

"Hey, cut it out mister now your in trouble. No good night kiss for you." I made my way out of his room. A few weeks went by while we were training with our trainer, Haymitch. Rumor is he has won one of the Hunger Games.

Gale and I stood next to each other already knowing what weapons we were going to grab. The gun shot fired and all of the 24 contestants raced to the middle. I got my bow and arrow, and Gale grabbed a backpack. We headed to what it seemed like, west of the arena. For a few weeks Gale and I teamed up and killed off twelve of the tributes. The Capitol's twist tonight was to make everything cold, so Gale and I search for a cave. And within a few hours, found one. As Gale was attempting to make a fire the spark flew out.

"Fail." I had to say that.

"Yeah well I would like you to try missy." what a challenge. So i took the fire stick in my hands as Gale layed his over mine.

"All you have to do is this." He gently rubbed my hands back and forth making the fire startle.

"I did it!"

"Maybe you just have the magic touch girl on fire." he leaned into me and right about when we were going to kiss the song "BedRock" blasted though the arena. Never know what your going to get with the Capitol. I laughed as the line _I can make your bed rock _came on, I started to crack up and I saw that Gale wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Gale's Fault

Gales pov

I just stood there trying to... you know... get her in the mood, but all she was doing was burst out laughing. As soon as she saw my face she tried to stop.

"I can make your bed ROCK! because were are in a cave! hahaha! ROCK! haha. You don't get it?" she asked me

"I get it." I said with mutual feeling.

"So your not going to laugh it's pretty funny." the lyrics, _and now we murderers, because we kill time, I knock her lights out, but she still shine, I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave_, came on and I though the Capitol had this planned out perfectly.

"Yeah well not really, I mean..." I kind of hung on it and looked at her to see if she was picking up what I was putting down.

"Ohhhhhhh." we just kind of sat there looking at each other until she finally got brave and leaned in to me...

"Gale hold on a minute I need to ask Haymitch for something real quick ok?"

"OK?" I was a little confused... until she came back a few minutes later. She had a box in her hands. She handed it to me as I focused on what it said, _Guaranteed, durable, and indestructible! Waterproof too! Enjoy your time with Connie's Condoms! _I looked back to her. Her eyes were squinted and her smile down but with joy. Her eyebrows raised as she said,

"They won't last forever." she said very shyly, but with a certain look on her face...

…...

The song kept replaying, and I couldn't help but chuckle as the lyrics, _She ain't got a man, but she's not alone, miss independent, I hear he got her own. Hey gorgeous, um, I mean flawless, well, thats what you are how I see it is how I call it yeah. Look it how she walk, mhmm she know she bad, do-do your thing baby I ain't even mad._ I love that part haha.

Katniss's pov

I never really thought Gale and I would be together. I mean it's weird and I always knew I had a little crush on him, but I never thought it would turnout like this. One of the things that our trainer, Haymitch taught us is that "If for some crazy reason you get pregnant, look for the red tree, urinate on it and if the bark turns orange, you'r pregnant, and it's a boy, if it turns a more darker red, you have a girl, if it stays the same, your lucky."

So I looked around for one. It took me about two hours to look around for one and not get killed until I actually found one. I did my personal business and took it back to the cave.

"Why do you have a weird looking orange tree bark?" I looked a him with a sadden-soft face. Almost immediately his little brain clicked. And his big gray eyes widened with shock.

"I will help with you with anything you need I promise." Gale almost pleaded.

"Before we get anything figured out with the Capitol like how I am going to give birth, I think we should have respect for the baby and name him. Got any ideas?" I searched his face as he was trying to think.

"Louis? I don't know, do you have any ideas?" He asked me.

"Well I had one name."

"What is it?"

"Peeta."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- His Future

Katniss's pov

"I love it." Gale said. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sure the Capitol knows so either they are going to leave us here or pick us up.

"But until they do, we are just going to have to deal." there were thirteen left in the arena, so I obviously can't fight but I don't know how long it would take for Peeta to come and for the rest of the tributes to die out. "Gale you know I cant fight right?"

"Don't worry, I will take care of you Catnip." I loved that name.

"Ok." as the weeks went by, everything got worse. I was moody, exhausted, I felt fat, but Gale was there to help me. In the few weeks that past there were only eight tributes left. Including us.

"Gaaaaaale! I want some chocolaaaaaate!" I moaned. He ran by and pecked my cheek.

"Ok baby let me find a coco bean, I will be right back."

"But I want it noooooooooooooooowwww!" I was whining now. But he was already trying to find some. When he came back he had about five handfuls of beans.

"Let me crush 'em real quick." he said.

"How looooooooooooong?"

"Just a few minutes. Not too long." I loved how he wouldn't get mad at me when I whined. "Here you go." he handed me a woven basket with a few spoons of chocolate. I tilted my hand and gulped it down. It was so delicious. "Is it ok?" I nodded my head yes. "Anything else?" I nodded my head no. "Ok, if you need anything I will be asleep in the cave ok?"

"Ok." my stomach was real huge. Take five basketballs and put them together. You get the circumference of my tummy. Peeta would kick here and there, but it didn't hurt. Withing about ten minutes I was getting hungry again."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaale! I want a pineapple and mint leeeeeeeaaaaavees!" I heard him grunt as he woke up. I started crying. He ran to me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Whats wrong?"

"You don't want to make me haaaaapppyyyy!"

"No, no, no, no, no I do, I do." he wiped away my tears and I lost focus in his dark, gray eyes. "Let me go get you a pineapple and mint leaves." man, I want some weird stuff when i'm pregnant.

**Gale's pov**

"Geez, I love Katniss but man she is winey sometimes. I don't know why I talk to myself. Weird. But I can't wait until Peeta is born." I heard a rustle and turned to it quick. I got out my bow and arrow and was waiting for the attacker to come out. Someone popped out so quick I couldn't see who it was. Glimmer. That blonde haired chick. "I don't to shoot but I will, I don't want trouble." I noticed she wasn't armed.

"Please Gale I am trouble."

"Then I don't want you." I always knew Glimmer had a slight crush on me.

"I just wanted to help with anything."

"Like what?" I didn't know where she was getting at.

"I know about Katniss." thats it. "Hello again friend of a friend I knew you would."

"So?" she took a few steps closer. This chick's theme song should be Black Sheep by Metric.

"I thought maybe I could help is all."

"How can I trust you?" I didn't like this.

"We can team up and help Katniss. My mom is pregnant so I know how it is. The whole deal."

"Oh, ok." I said. "But she wants pineapple and mint leaves so you could help me find that for her."

"No problem. In fact I know a spot where both of the are." I followed her to both spots and she picked the leaves and I gathered a few pineapples

"So is she ok?" she asked.

"Yeah she's doing great right now."

"Thats good."

"Well I think we got enough so lets head back to Katniss." I said.

"Lets stay here for awhile." she came up closer to me. At first I didn't know what she was doing. Then she suddenly kissed me. I pushed her back.

"Stop. Don't ever do that again."

"Why not? Your the most hottest boy in Panem. Why should you only settle for one girl?" her hand rubbed down my chest. Before it got too far I grabbed it and pushed it away.

"I love Kat. Listen I will forget this ever happened if your willing to put it behind us, just help me get these to Kat ok?"

"Fine. Sorry for trying to make you happy." She said. We walked back through the woods to Kat. When Kat saw Glimmer she didn't look happy.

"Why is SHE here?" I knew she wouldn't like her being here.

"Glimmer is just here to help us ok?"

"Right." Glimmer said. "My mom was pregnant so I know what to do."

"Whatever" Kat said. "Gale, can I talk to you for one minute."

"Sure." we went inside the cave.

"She is over you right?"

"I hope so." I wasn't exactly lying.

"Ok." she said. We walked back out to see Glimmer leaning against a tree.

"Gale I need a moment alone with Katniss for awhile ok? Glimmer said.

"Alright." I walked off into the woods.

Katniss's pov

I don't think I trust Glimmer.

"Look, I love Gale ok? And I can't have some chick get in my way with him ok?"

"What? I have his baby! I know thats something you will never have."

"I didn't want to do this, but since your not cooperating I have to." She reached to the back of her shirt and pulled out knife. She stuck it in my lower back, making me arch and scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH GALE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pain was so severe. I couldn't bear it. I saw blurry visions of Gale coming up behind Glimmer and trowing her to the side. He came up to me and held me he said,

"Don't go Kat, you can't leave please. What about Peeta? Please don't go."

Gale's pov

She was gone. I had no hope everything inside me burst, I took Glimmers knife and was about to kill myself.

"I love you Catnip." Tears came and I stretch the knife in front of me, ready to strike. Then I heard a helicopter. It landed and PeaceKeepers came out to get Kat.

"Get inside." one of them said. I climbed into the backseat, as they took Kat in the back of helicopter. The ride was long but they took us to the Capitol building. The PeaceKeepers escorted me to President Snow's main office, they took Catnip into a hospital. The big doors opened, and I saw Snow sitting in his chair.

"Hello Gale, congratulations by the way."

"What do you want?"

"Peeta."


End file.
